Warlord Kroz
---- ---- Warlord Kroz, '''also known as '''Warlord Kroz the Fifth, is a somewhat neutral party from ''Tech 10: Rebooted''. History Pre-Series Kroz, as all Leader-class Emotispecters, was born unusually small and weak, and was mistaken for a runt. As is the fate of many Emotispecter runts, his mother attempted to kill and eat him. Fortunately, he escaped, and spent years wandering the harsh Tavastrin landscapes. Kroz joined the military as a low-ranking soldier, but thanks to the powers and intelligence that came from his existence as Leader-class, he quickly became a high-ranking commander, after which he overthrew the current ruler and attained the rank of Warlord. He proceeded to disband the army, and set out on his own to conquer multiple planets, fighting their champions and then immediately leaving upon winning the battle. After some time, he set his sights on Earth, as it is home to one of the more powerful fighters in the galaxy, Ben Tennyson. During Series Upon his arrival on Earth, he encountered Tech when he stopped to get directions to Bellwood. Aquadilus and Tech pointed out how easy the fight with Ben would be to win, making the battle more of a formality than an actual challenge. Aquadilus suggested that he fight Tech instead, which, after some bluffing on Kroz's part, Tech eventually accepted. Warlord Kroz quickly overwhelmed Tech, almost killing him, until Tech evolved into Ultimate Golurth and battled him to a draw. In Fatal Light: Part 1, Kroz investigated a series of attacks on Zenthin, one of his conquered planets. Unable to fully solve the case on his own, and with time running out, he decided to call in Tech, who begrudgingly agreed to help. After a barrier surrounding the city was taken down by Tech, Kroz helped Inspector Henjix to evacuate part of the city, but was interrupted by a massive explosion that wiped out the remaining inhabitants. Surviving the explosion thanks to his body's unique cellular structure, he quickly made his way to the survivors and fought off the horde of Death Hounds attacking them. By the time he was able to kill the last of the Death Hounds, Dethrouge had left the planet and killed Tech's RocklES form. Kroz was able to revive Tech by making use of the SpecTrix's faulty wiring, forcing him into his intact human form. Kroz then left to tend to the survivors, recommending Tech to get back to Earth with the Plumbers that had arrived on-scene. Abilities Kroz has the same abilities as other Emotispecters, including neural manipulation, a body made out of separately controlled cells, flight, and great strength. As a Leader-class Emotispecter, the above abilities are made stronger, and he also has a heightened intelligence, limited energy sensing, and slight psychokinesis. Though not technically an 'ability', Kroz has created a technique that uses his neural manipulation to overload his enemy's nervous system, instantly killing them in one blow. As Kroz eventually developed and demonstrated, Emotispecters have the hidden potential to tap into their own Kunenga Energy and create a feedback loop of the energy itself, temporarily evolving themselves in a manner that resembles the SpecTrix's evolutionary function. Kroz is currently the only living Emotispecter known to be capable of this feat. While evolved, Kroz gains enhanced versions of his previous abilities, and gains the ability to regenerate damaged cells near-instantaneously. Personality Kroz is naturally quiet and subdued, as opposed to most other members of his species. He shows a lack of empathy for other life, but tends to respect it, and doesn't actively seek to destroy it. He gives off an aura of seriousness that only the most ignorant of beings could not identify, and even they tend to be quickly silenced by one look. His main goal seemed to be to finding a worthy rival, and he tends to outright ignore the other lifeforms of the planet he's conquering, as long as they didn't directly get in his way. He had little tolerance for the arrogant or foolish, and would completely ignore them without a second thought. By the end of Rebooted, Kroz had matured into a wiser person more in-touch with himself. He has a more calm, benevolent personality, no longer seeking to conquer planets or get into fights. He instead focuses on efforts to rebuild the lost Specterian civilization, placing an emphasis on bringing Emotispecters back to a more civilized, galactically-connected way of life. Weaknesses Kroz cannot control anything lifeless or mechanical, and can be seriously injured if his 'core' is damaged during a fight. Trivia * Kroz's Tarot is The Devil, representing the time for a deal with the Devil, other temptations, or the confrontation with one's inner evil. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Villains in Tech 10 Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Red Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Featured Pages Category:Earth-83 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Warlords